Ada Wong
Ada Wong is a recurring video game character appearing in the Resident Evil series. A mysterious Eurasian woman of Chinese descent, Ada is a cunning and formidable secret agent. She is voiced by actress Sally Cahill in both of her playable appearances. History Ada was first mentioned by name in a document entitled "Researcher's Letter" in the original Resident Evil. The letter, written by a dying researcher named John, is addressed to his girlfriend and co-worker Ada. Resident Evil 2 Ada would make her first appearance in Resident Evil 2, serving as the partner character in Leon S. Kennedy's scenario and as a playable character during certain sections. Under the guise of an ordinary citizen, she requests Leon's aid, claiming to be looking for her missing fiancée in Raccoon City. However, she learns that John died during the Mansion Incident (Resident Evil) and attempts to escape the city with Leon. But she gets injured during a battle against the mutated William Birkin. Later, it is revealed that Ada is actually a spy for an unnamed organization, sent to retrieve the G-Virus sample. She does not escape with Leon's group, and is presumed dead at the outcome of the game. Her on-screen death differs depending on the order in which Leon's half of the game is played. In the Leon A scenario, she confronts Leon before being shot by Annette Birkin and falls to her death from a catwalk. In the Leon B scenario, she confronts the T-103 Tyrant, before being mortally wounded and dying. Despite her apparent death, she comes out of the shadows to help the player's character near the end of the second scenario by providing the rocket launcher needed to destroy the Tyrant. Ada is also a fully playable character in the "Extreme Battle" minigame added to later versions of the game. Between Games A character-specific epilogue in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis does confirm her survival and Wesker's Report, a fictional documentary published to promote the release of Resident Evil Code: Veronica expands on Ada's role in Resident Evil 2. The organization Ada works for is revealed to be the same one that hired Albert Wesker in Code: Veronica. Moreover, Wesker worked with Ada behind the scenes to retrieve the G-Virus and it was he who saved her life. Resident Evil 4 Ada returned alongside Leon in Resident Evil 4. Taking place six years after the events of Resident Evil 2, the game reunites the two characters, as Ada assists Leon on his mission to rescue Ashley Graham. However her true objective is to retrieve a sample of the Las Plagas parasite from cult leader Osmund Saddler and she does fulfill this mission in the end. While not playable in the main game, Ada has the starring role in the minigame "Assignment Ada", which depicts Ada retrieving the sample for Wesker. Another minigame, "The Mercenaries", features Ada as one of five playable characters. When Capcom ported the game to the PlayStation 2 and the Wii, a third minigame titled "Separate Ways" was added. This depicts Ada's actions during the main storyline, featuring new plot revelations. "Separate Ways" is supplemented by the five-part "Ada's Report", in which Ada reveals several secrets: how she supplies Wesker with a false virus sample instead of the one that she retrieves in the game, and that she is actually working for another organization against Wesker's efforts. Other Appearances Ada also made appearances in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles and Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. Gallery Image:AdaConcept.png|Concept Art Image:RE2Ada.png|''Resident Evil 2'' Image:AdaWong.png|''Resident Evil 4'' Image:RE4AdaB.png|''Resident Evil 4'' Image:AdaWongBowgun.png|''Resident Evil 4'' Image:RE4OSTLeon&Ada.png|With Leon in Resident Evil 4 Image:ShinkiroLeon&Ada.png|With Leon by Shinkiro Image:RE4AdaSO2.png|''Special Costume'' in Resident Evil 4 Image:REUCAda.png|''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' Image:REUCAda2.png|''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' Image:ShinkiroAda.png|Art by Shinkiro Image:DarksideAda.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Image:RE2John&Ada.png|John and Ada photo from Resident Evil 2 ada-wong-2.jpg|Ada Wong Mission Costume ada-wong.jpg|Ada Wong Mission Costume 2 Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes